Identity Crisis
by botan-chan
Summary: [Botan-chan is back!! whippie!!] What if the Yu Yu people accidentaly trades bodies with each other? Will the secrets be revealed as they venture along with someone else's body? Find out!
1. What in the world?!

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine. I do not own them. I just borrowed them =)  
  
What if the Yu Yu people: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei accidentally trades bodies for one day?  
  
One fine morning.  
  
"Buk buga-ohk!" a rooster cawed out from nowhere. "Buk buga-ohk! Buk buga-ohk!!!!! *hack* *hack*"  
  
Yusuke woke up groggily, "Shut the fuck up," he said sleepily. "Man, what's up with that rooster? Where'd he come from? This is a modern city now for Pete's sake." he thought. "Hmm. morning already?" he asked himself. "Time sure flies when you're having a good time. that was a nice dream." he smiled to himself. He could still see Kuwabara laughing naked, cornering poor Kurama and Hiei. They were whimpering in fright at the sight of the ugly ningen. Then, Yusuke to the rescue! Kurama and Hiei had promised him with deep gratitude that they will be his servants forever. He was going to make Hiei sleep with Kurama. but then the stupid rooster woke him up.  
  
"Baka," he said as he stood up to go to the bathroom. "Hmm. what is this?" he asked himself while looking at a neat pile of books at the study desk. "Are those my books? Neatly piled on my study desk? Hold on-study desk? Where'd I get one o'those? Hmm." he moved closer to the desk and saw papers scattered around the table. He picked up one of the papers, "A+? weird. Never got an A+ in my entire life. Can't even get pass a C. Huh? Suuichi Minamino?!?!?! Hold on, is this my house? Come to think of it, my room does look kind of weird. And my voice. I kind of sound like a girl." he pondered to himself. "I'll go in the bathroom. Maybe I'm just a little bit shaken cuz it's so early in the morning."  
  
He raced to the bathroom and washed his face. When he opened his eyes, long hairs of color red flowed down gently, covering his face. He quickly looked at the mirror. He saw something odd, peculiar, and shocking. very shocking. Yusuke had his mouth open when someone knocked quietly at the bathroom door and said, "Suuichi-kun? Are you awake?"  
  
".Su-Suuichi-kun?."  
  
  
  
  
  
................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at the mirror. Looking back at him was, instead of a gorgeous, good looking guy with flaming red-hair was now an orange-haired, ugly looking ningen. "NOOOO!!! What have I done to deserve this! Look at my hair! My once beautiful hair! It's so ugly now! And my face. I look like. like. Kuwabara!!!! AHHH!!!!"  
  
"Oy! Oy! Kazuma? What is going on in there?" Shizuru asked her brother while knocking outside his door. "Daijabou ka?"  
  
"Shi-Shi-Shizuru! Help!" Kurama panicked as he opened the door and shook Shizuru back and fort. "You've. GOT. TO. HELP. MEEE!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!" he said as he pointed at his face.  
  
Shizuru raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"My face!"  
  
"So? It's messed up. AS usual."  
  
"NO! Shizuru! It's me Kurama! Trapped in Kuwabara's body!" Kurama urgently explained.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Look, you must still be sleepy. It's pretty early in the morning. Go wash your face or something. And have a mouthwash. Your breath makes me wanna gag," Shizuru said, lightning a cigarette. Kurama blushed and went inside the bathroom. After a few moments, he went out again. This time, he was practically waking up the WHOLE neighborhood.  
  
"KAZUMA! What the HELL is wrong with you?!?!?!" Shizuru shook him.  
  
"I'm NOT KAZUMA! I'm KURAMA!!!!!!!"  
  
"Look, 'Kurama'. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. Explain things to me please," Shizuru patted him on the back as she sat on his bed.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Okay. So yeah. I'm Kurama. When I woke up, I was in Kuwabara's body for some reason. The end."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well I got nothing to say except those. What are you going to do now?" he questioned her.  
  
"Well. first, if you ARE Kurama. Tell me. What's 1+1?"  
  
Kurama scoffed. "Two."  
  
"Ah. Right. Maybe you ARE Kurama. But, first. explain," she moved closer to Kurama, "THIS!" she said as she pointed at his face.  
  
"I dunno. I said I switched bodies with him. For some reason."  
  
"What-EVER! Go change or you'll be late for school."  
  
"What?! I can't go to school looking like Kuwabara! And who might be in my body?! Oh no! My hair! I've spent sooooo much money on my hair! Err- I meant, 'hair' SPRAY. 'Hair' GEL. yeah."  
  
Shizuru shook her head and opened the door of his room. "Kuwabara" was still having a tantrum about his face, body, everything. Shizuru yelled at him, "Stop that! You're acting like a little kid. Which is USUAL for you," she stepped outside and shut the door behind her. Shizuru looked back and smiled wickedly and said, "Let's see how you'll survive this Kurama. Having Kurama as my little brother might work out just fine. But.I wonder who did this? And where could my real idiot brother be?"  
  
.................................  
  
  
  
  
  
" *Snores* Ah.huh?" Kuwabara woke up. "Ah. beautiful bright morning!" he said, half-asleep, "man, talk about bright. it's too bright. What the hell is wrong with my blinds?" he stood up and walked on the floor, if there was any.  
  
"Huh?" he looked down and saw that he was floating in mid-air. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" splat. He fell on the ground, face flat. "AH! Why was I at the top of the tree?! And why does my voice sound weird?! Why am I wearing this black clothes? Why is everything too big?!" Kuwabara panicked as he felt his face. "Why is my face so soft? Why are my eyes big? Why do I have this bandana? Hold on." he looked at the window and saw his reflection. What he saw was not him though but Hiei. "Hiei?! Wha-?" he turned around, hoping to see the little koorime beside him. Nothing. He looked at the window again. Hiei. "What? His lips are moving while I'm talking! Wha- could it be?! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS!!!" Atsuko yelled at her "son". She was shaking him vigorously, shaking him from side to side, back and forth and so on.  
  
Hiei felt himself being shaken and his first initiative response was, "Get away you baka!"  
  
Atsuko gasped, "NANI?!?!?!?!?! What did you call me YUSUKE NO BAKA!?!?!" she yelled at him as she slapped him. Hiei could take it no longer. He felt for his sword in his back. but it wasn't there. "Huh? Where the hell is my katana?"  
  
"Katana? Since when did you use Katanas young man?" Atsuko questioned her son.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei stared at the woman. He then gasped as he remembers that he'd seen this woman before. This was Yusuke's mom. "What the hell? Why are you calling me your son woman?"  
  
"YUSUKE! HOW DARE YOU! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE THAT DISRESPECTFUL!!" she yelled. "Now go to the bathroom and wash your face. And go to school!" she stormed at him as she hit him in the head. Hiei had the urge to slice this woman in half but his instincts told him not to. So he went to the bathroom and washed his face. He felt for his spiked up hair but he didn't have any. "What?" he looked at the mirror and saw. Yusuke. "So THAT'S why! Ugh. Why do I look like this?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he grabbed his hair and pulled out several strands. "ARGH!!!"  
  
................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehee.. So? How was it?? I thought that was kind of weird. heehee. Umm anyways, reviews please?? And read on to the next chapter! Arigatou Gozaimasu! =) 


	2. Busted people!!!

Disclaimer: Hello peeps! Once again. Yu Yu Hakusho people aren't mines. I borrowed them ;) yep yep. Oh, and uh. oh. nevermind. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man! I gotta talk to Koenma! Or Botan at least," Yusuke (in Kurama's body) thought. "Man! The hell," Yusuke (in Kurama's body) cursed under his breath. He walked past the lady's shop and went inside the Ramen Shop, which his dear, Keiko Yukimura, owns. Well at least her parents own. He grudgingly went up to the counter and asked Mr. Yukimura where Keiko is.  
  
"Huh? Who are you? Why are you asking for my daughter?" he asked.  
  
"I want to talk to her Mr. Yukimura. And it's me, Yusuke," Yusuke (in Kurama's body) answered as he sat down and got comfortable. (Hehe, can you imagine Kurama being so rude? And grudgy? Lol)  
  
Mr. Yukimura scratched his head. "Yusuke?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Yukimura. Urameshi Yusuke."  
  
"No." he said, chuckling. "You must be joking. Stop playing jokes on me young lad. You are DEFINITELY NOT Yusuke. I mean. you look so much better than Yusuke. You have a long red hair, you have good complections, you look quite well educated, you look like the perfect son. --You must be one of his fans, huh? Well, I'll call her since you know Yusuke. Oh, and do me a favor son? Don't act like Yusuke. It doesn't fit you young man. =) " Mr. Yukimura smiled at Yusuke (*sigh* in Kurama's body) and off he went to get Keiko.  
  
"What?! Oh yeah. I'm in Kurama's body. --wait a second! '[Kurama] looks better than Yusuke', huh?! _ and looks educated?! And good complections?! And perfect?!" he thought to himself. "Whatever," he scoffed.  
  
A minute later, Keiko walked down the stairs, curious to know who would be looking for her. Her first immediate thought was Yusuke but her dad said it's a good-looking guy with long hair. "Who could--- *gasp* Kurama!!" she exclaimed, taken aback by the surprise.  
  
Yusuke (in Kurama's body) looked at her and smiled. Keiko melted. "My gosh, he looks handsome. Uh-oh. Yusuke might kill me. Oh what the hell. He hangs out with Botan anyways. Why can't I hang out with one of his friends?" she thought to herself. She straightened up and smiled back. "Hi Kurama. Good morning."  
  
"Keiko never greeted me like that." Yusuke (in K's body) thought. Yusuke (in K's body) smiled back again and said, "Hi Keiko. How are you? Shall we go for a short walk around the park?"  
  
"Uh. Sure!"  
  
"But, how about Yusuke? Do you think he'll get mad if he sees us walking TOGETHER?" Yusuke said, getting quite frustrated since Keiko accepted Kurama's offer.  
  
"Oh well. I'm sure he won't. We're friends anyways, right?"  
  
". Right." he said with a little bit of sarcasm which Keiko didn't notice.  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where could Botan be?" Kurama thought. "Ah. I bet she wouldn't go looking for me because I'm in Kuwabara's body. I wonder who's in my body. Botan would be talking to another guy. making out with another guy. laughing with another guy. hanging out with another guy-"  
  
"Oy Kuwabara-san? Who are you talking to?" asked one of Kuwabara's friend (the fat one).  
  
"Eh? No one. No one. Please excuse my attitude today. It seems that I'm not acting like myself and I'm having quite of a trouble," Kurama (in Kuwa's body) explained.  
  
"Wow. We've never heard you talk like that." said one of his friends.  
  
"Eh." Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you alright? Who's making out with another guy?"  
  
"No one. hehe. please. Forget about my little talking earlier."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Hey, here comes that bubbly, cheery girl you always talk to," pointed the fat dude.  
  
"Always. talk to?"  
  
"Yep. She's right there," he pointed to a blue-haired girl with her navy school attire.  
  
"Hey! Bo-"  
  
"Kuuuuuuuwa---bara-kun! Ohayo!" the girl greeted.  
  
"Uh. Botan?!" Kurama (in Kuwa's body) asked, surprised.  
  
"Yep! Hello!"  
  
"Do. we always do this?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah.... you don't remember?"  
  
"Oh. just checking. And, what about Kurama?" he asked.  
  
"Um, what about Kurama?" asked Botan nervously.  
  
"Do you. I mean. what about Kurama? Aren't you two together?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, who told you that? Of course we're not Kuwa-kun. Hehe." she chuckled nervously.  
  
"No?" Kurama raised Kuwabara's eyebrows. "Hm. So, what do we always do? Just checking our 'daily routine'," Kurama (in Kuwa's body) said coldly.  
  
"Um, nothing? Walk around? And tell you about the missions?" Botan said nervously. "Gosh, Kuwabara sure is acting weird lately. Has he been unto my secret relationship with Kurama?" she asked herself.  
  
".Sure." Kurama said, narrowing his eyes, not convinced.  
  
"Hehe." she chuckled sheepishly.  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"ARGH!!!! Why do I have to be stuck with this cursed body?!?!?!!" Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) yelled out loud. Passersby stared at him with amusement.  
  
"Aww. mom? Isn't he cute? Look at his eyes!" said a little kid, pointing at Kuwabara (in Hiei's body).  
  
"Haha. I know oneechan. Isn't he kawaii?" said the little kid's mom. She walked away with her kid,a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
Kuwabara scoffed. "Hiei? Cute? Bite my ass!"  
  
"Huh? Ok," said a passerby as he bent down and bit Kuwabara's (in Hiei's body) ass.  
  
"OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!! What the f*ck?" he looked back and saw a guy biting his rear end. "Get off me moron! ROARRRRRR!!!!!" (Can you imagine Hiei doing that? ^__^)  
  
..........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! I WILL go to school." Hiei (in Yusuke's body) paused as he searched for the word in his mind, "uhh. 'mother'."  
  
"And go STRAIGHT to school young man! I'm not wasting tuition for you to go to school just so you could goof off!" Atsuko yelled as she slammed the apartment door.  
  
"Grr. shut the hell up," Hiei (in Yusuke's body) said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And you forgot your bag!!!" she threw the bag straight to Hiei's head. Bulls-eye. "Damn."  
  
While walking to school, people stared at Hiei (in Yusuke's body) and his scowl. "The hell are you looking at?!" he spat out to people. People just shook their heads and walked away. Far away from Hiei (in Yusuke's body).  
  
"Heh. They're scared of me. what's that word? Oh yeah, COOL," he said. He might just enjoy being in Yusuke's body. Total control dude! People in town are totally scared of the punk, Yusuke Urameshi!  
  
...........................................  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: whOoO!! Hehe. what should I do next? Please review while I think of another scene to do ok? Um, what does "Ganbatte ne" means? Can anyone please tell me in the review? I'm not sure what that means but I like saying it. Ok, Ganbatte ne!!! lol. Bye! Reviews please?? =D 


	3. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho = ( I wish I own Kurama though. he's such a hunk *drools*  
  
(A/N: Things in ::__:: are the characters' thoughts. Also, a little bit OOC in this one) [this chapter is pretty long. 12 pages..]  
  
...........................  
  
"Where is that place? That stupid woman didn't tell me which way to go.. Hn," Hiei said through gritted teeth as he looks around for Yusuke's school. "Huh? Is that-Kurama? Why--" he arched his eyebrows slightly as noticed something odd. He walked toward his friend. "Oy. Kurama. I need to have a word with you," he said as soon as he approached him.  
  
"AH!!" Kurama screamed and leaped back as he pointed his finger at him.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
  
Keiko gasped. "I-it's not what it looks like! I mean.. I'm just walking with him because.. I saw him on my way to school! Yeah.." Keiko explained.  
  
"Huh? What? Do I care?" he said, arching his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Kurama gasped. "Oy! 'Yusuke'! How dare you speak to Keiko like that! Yusuke isn't like that! He DOES care!"  
  
Hiei suddenly remembers that he's in Yusuke's pathetic [lol. J/k] ningen body. Hiei screwed up his face and tried his best to act like Yusuke. He said, "Uh. 'sorry'. Didn't mean to say that. I'm just a little cranky. It's ok if you're walking with Kurama. I don't mind. I'm sure it's just a little walk," he said. Then he put his hands behind his head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Kurama grabbed Hiei's hand forcefully. "I. Need. To. Have. A. Word. With. You," Kurama said urgently. "E-excuse me Keiko." He pulled "Yusuke" aside so he could have a word with him.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing with my body?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"What? In your body?"  
  
"YES! IT'S ME! YUSUKE! AND I'M TRAPPED IN KURAMA'S BODY! Now, tell me who you are!"  
  
Hiei (in Yusuke's body) smirked. He said, "Why should I?"  
  
"COME ON! Tell me! I need to know!" Yusuke (in Kurama's body) yelled.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aha! Hiei!" he shouted triumphantly. Hiei mentally bumped his head on a brick wall. "How could I have been so stupid?" he said to himself.  
  
Yusuke (in Kurama's body) gasped. " Oh no! What about my mom? You didn't slash her, did you?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Hiei scoffed and said quietly, "Hah. I wish!"  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"No. Uh, nothing. Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Whew! Well.. so.. what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know. Look for the real Kurama. I need to talk to him."  
  
"O.k. Let's go!" Yusuke ran up ahead to search for the real Kurama.  
  
"HOLD ON!" Hiei cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um.. What about school?" Hiei asked.  
  
"*sweadrop* Who cares?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going Kurama?" Keiko asked. She had been 'trying' to eavesdrop but Yusuke and Hiei were talking very quietly. "Hi Yusuke. ^_^ "  
  
"Eh..Hi," Hiei, in Yusuke's body, said.  
  
"Say Yusuke, do you happen remember what today is?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I have no idea."  
  
"Oh, ok then ," Keiko said, quite disappointed.  
  
"Um, Keiko.. SAN.. we are going home to have a talk with my mom about...uh.. college. ^^; " Yusuke (in Kurama's body) lamely excused.  
  
"Ah. ok then. Ano.. you sure are acting a lot like Yusuke you know that 'Kurama'? Your excuse so you could ditch school isn't really good. It's lame," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh.. ehehe..hehe.. really?"  
  
"Really. Ok then. Come on Yusuke."  
  
"Huh?" Hiei (in Yusuke's body) and Yusuke (in Kurama's body) said in unison.  
  
"Oh. Why would both of you answer to me? I only said Yusuke. Not Yusuke and Kurama. Unless, something is happening and you wouldn't tell me, Yusuke."  
  
Hiei (in Yusuke's body) sweatdropped. "Uh.. no. Nothing's happening Keiko. Uh.. I just need to.. go to the bathroom."  
  
Keiko arched her eyebrows, "Oh really? Is that the truth?"  
  
"Yes it is, and nothing but the truth. Now, I think I'll go with Kurama here."  
  
"Why? Don't you need to use the bathroom?" Keiko asked but she was too late. The so-called, Yusuke and Kurama, had ran away as far from her as possible. "Hmph. Once again, Yusuke's hiding something from me. Grr. Boy, I sure hope Yusuke remembers that it's my birthday today," she said hopefully.  
  
........................  
  
Meanwhile, Kuwabara (in Hiei-kun's body) is wandering around, yelling and mumbling incoherently, which scared all of the people in his way. "Why me?! Why?! What did I do to deserve this?! First, I fell of a f*cking tree. Then, finds out that I'm in the shrimp's body. Then, gets bitten in the ass by some sort of moron. GAR!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mom.. he's scaring me! And he said the 'F' word, and the 'A' word," said a kid.  
  
"Now now, don't worry. I'll call the police. He must be one of the prisoners who escaped the rehabilitation hospital," said a woman, who must be the kid's mother.  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) growled. ::Rehabilitation hospital?! Prisoner?! Man!!:: he paused for a while as a thought suddenly came to his mind. ::Oh.. hahaha.. this is my chance to ruin that shrimp's life::  
  
He straightened up and began chanting nonchalant words. "Uguy.. Hudoy! Brlgh duh.." he said, letting his drools flow down his chins. The woman and the kid ran away in disgust at the sight of the man. Once they were out of earshot and eyeshot, Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) laughed triumphantly. "Ha! Now everyone thinks that Hiei is an idiot and a moron! HAHAHA!! Ew. drool. Yuck."  
  
.........................  
  
"So Botan, what should we do?" Kurama (in Kuwabara's body) asked the blue-haired-deity.  
  
"Um, I don't know Kuwa-chan. I'm just visiting today. There's really no mission for you guys today."  
  
"Just curious, why would you go to me and tell me about the missions if Yusuke is our leader?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Because I didn't want to disturb him and Keiko?" she answered.  
  
"Uh-huh.. Oh, so tell me. What do you think about Kurama?" Kurama (in Kuwa's body) asked, curious to know what his love thinks of him.  
  
"Kurama? Heh. What about him? He's just a friend. That's all. Nothing more! Nope. Haha," her voice trailed off. She is determined not to let anyone know about their secret affair.  
  
"Come on. Kurama told me."  
  
"WHAT?! No! How dare he?! We promised not to tell anyone yet! It was going to be a surprise!" she blew.  
  
"Uh.. No! No! He didn't tell me! I found out! I.. uh.. spied on you guys last time! Yeah!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Hey! Why would you do that? Oh well. Don't tell anyone ok?" she asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well, he's nice, and cute, and smart, and handsome, and funny, and gentle, and nice-"  
  
~+Ten minutes later+~  
  
"-and sexy, and gorgeous, and lovely, and husky, and he kisses good, and uh.. yeah. Sorry. I ran out ^^"  
  
"."  
  
". What?"  
  
".Wow. You sure like him a lot, huh?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. Kurama smiled. He was contented. "Well ok. Gotta go Botan-chan. Take care."  
  
"Bye Kuwabara!"  
  
........................  
  
~After school in the "Make-out Park"~  
  
Kurama (in Kuwa's body) was walking home when suddenly he spots a rampaging Hiei.  
  
"What?" he asked himself as he watches Hiei make a fool out of himself. He was jumping on couples while they were making out and he would sing the " (name) and (name) sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. etc." The couples stood up, angry and annoyed at the short man. He walked towards Hiei and saw the couple pick up some pretty big rocks and threw it at Hiei, who, miraculously, didn't mind. In fact, he was trying to get the stones to hit him, square in the face. He would say, "Yeah! Hit me here! [points at face] Yeah. Real hard! Haha! Kiss my ass!"  
  
Then the person who bit his ass earlier popped out from nowhere. Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) saw him. "NO! Don't! You take everything too literally!" he yelled. The guy got sad and went away (^_^).  
  
"Hiei! What is wrong with you?!" Kurama yelled. The couples saw him and knew that it was time to leave the matters at the ugly guy's hand [lol].  
  
"Huh?" he looked back to the source of the voice and he couldn't believe in what he saw. Standing there was an orange-haired young lad, who has a muscular body that is covered by a matching blue shirt and pants. "WOW!" he exclaimed, "who is that gorgeous guy walking towards me?!" he asked as he watched in awe while everything around him stopped and the only thing he could see is Kurama (in Kuwabara's body) walking towards him in slow motion.  
  
"Snap out of it! Hiei! This is 'Kuwabara'! Don't tell me you've became gay?!"  
  
"Huh? Hey! I'm Kuwabara! It's just that I'm trapped in the moron's body!"  
  
"Oh! Kuwabara?! I'm trapped in your body! This is Kurama!"  
  
"Oh! What do we do?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why are we yelling at each other?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I don't know! I'm just copying you!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Heh. So, what do we do? Oh I know. Let's look for the real Hiei and my real body," Kurama suggested.  
  
"Ok. Any idea where to start?" Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) asked.  
  
"No. They could be anywhere," he said.  
  
"Oh. It's ok. I know how to find them," Kuwabara then takes out a compass.  
  
"That's a compass! What the hell are you going to do with that?" Kurama asked as he mentally agrees to Yusuke and Hiei when they call him stupid and pathetic moron.  
  
"This'll work. Look, it points to north," Kuwabara said seriously. He is trying to make himself look smart for a change and he thinks the compass thing is a great idea.  
  
"So?! Gee, that sure tells us SOMETHING! It always points to north," Kurama said. He was kind of feeling sorry for Kuwabara because he saw that he was serious about the compass but he couldn't help it. The idea is too stupid.  
  
"It does tell us something. Look, I'm serious about this. You think the real Hiei would be there?"  
  
"How would I know?!" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, you two seem to hang-out with each other a lot. Maybe you would know how his mind works," he shrugged.  
  
Kurama sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure. How far north do you mean?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Probably..[takes out a world map] around here [points at Alaska]."  
  
". --_--;"  
  
"So? You think he's there?" Kuwabara asked him as he traced his finger, looking for the possible places Hiei would be.  
  
"No. I think he'll be here," Kurama said sarcastically as he pointed at Russia.  
  
"Oh? Hm, I don't know. Let's try Alaska first."  
  
"NO! Don't you have a psychic sense? Can't you just sense them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. My ki had been squeezed out from that last battle with Taguro Ototo [I think it's ototo. Not sure]. How about you? Don't you have a demon sense thing too?"  
  
"No. Like you, I'm still drained from my last battle with Karasu."  
  
"Ok. So waddaya say? Let's try my idea?"  
  
"No! Let's just talk to Shizuru, ok? She has a psychic sense too. Come on!" he yelled at his idiot companion.  
  
"Ok. But I'm telling you. My idea is better. Why won't you give it a try?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks Kuwabara. Anyways, do you have any idea who did this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. But whoever he or she is, has a death wish," Kuwabara (in Hiei's body) pathetically tried to mimic the real Hiei.  
  
"Uh-huh.. *sweatdrops*"  
  
..........................  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is boring! I had to think of a way to make them meet each other! ^_^; I promise, I'll make a better chapter next time! I'm really really sorry if humor had been squeezed out from this one ^^;  
  
Well anywayz, please review! And no flames accepted. Please. Don't flame. It's really hard to come up with a good story. It's sad that some authors literally pull out their hairs out from frustration, trying to come up with a good story to entertain their readers and get flames saying, "it sucks" or "you're stupid". Please understand. Authors have hearts too. If you would flame, kindly put it in a well-written review and include some bright sides too, that way, the author wouldn't feel too bad about his/her works. Well you probably might think, "That's why it's called a flame!" well yeah, I know. But think, how would you feel if you worked your brains out, trying to figure out a plot for the story and finally, gets proud that you've finish a great story (in your opinion) but when you upload it, hoping your readers would be as happy as you, instead you get flames saying bad stuffs, won't you feel down and lose some self- esteem? Well, that's just my opinion. Just a little friendly reminder to all you people who like reading fics. Ok, enough talk. Bye! Thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
::Next chapter::  
  
"Little Secrets"  
  
+sneak peak+ The gang will get mad at each other and decides to make a fool out of "themselves" in front of the people they know. They will also try to find out what each other's secrets are and try to use it for their advantages. 


	4. Hero!

Disclaimer: Must I put this on every darned page?! Lol. Well, Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine. Togashi owns it but if he would sell them, I'd buy them all!!! Muwahahaha.  
  
A/N: YAY! Finally! I re-read it and found the courage to write another chapter! And I also saw the grammatical errors. Sorry about that. I was using my mac and my Microsoft word there didn't have a spell check. Maybe this one will be better with that kind of stuff. Ok, on with the show!  
  
(Oh, and just to refresh your memory, Yusuke is in Kurama's body; Hiei in Yusuke's; Kurama in Kuwabara's; and Kuwabara in Hiei's. Oh and remember, sentences in :__: are the character's thoughts. ^^)  
  
..............  
  
"ROAR!!!" Kuwabara snarled at the kids on the playground. He's been trying really hard to make the little guy look bad. Like it really matters to Hiei. He doesn't even show up in the morning.  
  
Kurama sweatdropped. "Kuwabara--"  
  
Kuwabara turned his head sharply and snarled at Kurama. "My name isn't Kuwabara you moron! It's Hiei! I am a monster!" He looked at the little kids watching them and screamed, "I will eat each and every one of you! ROAR! Run away! Far away!"  
  
". 'Hiei', I think you've done enough. You're scaring all of them away. Poor kids, they're going to have trauma. And besides, we're wasting our time. We need to find Shizuru, fast." Kurama looked over at Kuwabara, expecting him to have calmed down, but to his dismay, Kuwabara screamed louder. He sighed and curled up his mouth.  
  
------- Hiei (in Yusuke's body) and Yusuke (in Kurama's body) ran towards Genkai's temple, hoping that it would lead them to Botan since she started living there with Yukina and Genkai for the time being. While they were running, a strange yet familiar voice rang somewhere in the city. Flocks of birds flew away because of the horrifying and ear-splitting noise.  
  
Yusuke turned around at one and said, "That's Hiei!" he said, forgetting the 'real' Hiei was standing right next to him. Not just that, he also forgot he's in someone else's body. He turned around and said, "Hey Yusuke! I hear Hiei! He must be in trouble!"  
  
Hiei simply stared at him. He said to himself, :_Obviously, this man's an idiot._: He rolled his eyes and said to Yusuke sarcastically, "Yeah, KURAMA."  
  
Yusuke looked at him in a weird way and says, "That IS Hiei. Didn't you hear the girly scream?"  
  
Hiei snarled and said, "Shut up ningen! I do not scream like a girl! _"  
  
Yusuke looked at him in a weird way and remembers, "Oh yeah!! I'm trapped in Kurama's body! And YOU'RE Hiei. Hmm, the person in your body is that way!" Yusuke said as he pointed to the direction of the voice. Hiei only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Someone's messing with my body. If I find that person, I'm going to grind him! Gar!" Hiei yelled as he did the gorilla thing (you know? When they get angry they hit themselves on the chest? I don't know what it's called -_-).  
  
-------- "Kuwabara! Will you please stop it?!" Kurama yelled at his companion. Kuwabara had been screaming for 30 minutes already and still going. :_I had no idea Hiei's voice could be so irritating!_: he said to himself while covering his ears.  
  
"OY! Hiei! Kuwabara!" Yusuke (in Kurama's body) yelled.  
  
Kurama looked at the source of the voice and almost fainted. "Y-you! How dare you! My hair! What has happened to it?! It's messed up! Don't you know how to take care of your own body?! Who are you? State yourself!"  
  
"Eh? Oh. I'm. Yusuke. I've. Been. Looking. All. Over. For. You!" Yusuke panted. He lied down in the middle of the street, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yusuke! Stand up right now! I do not lie down in the middle of the road! And my clothes are getting dirty! You better wash your hair right away!" Kurama yelled at the boy lying down in front of him, in the dirt. Passerby stared at the people and wondered what in the world are they talking about.  
  
For a minute, Kuwabara stopped yelling, surprised of Kurama's outburst. He looked around and saw a lot of people crowding them. :Now's the time_: Kuwabara thought. He started screaming again saying, "I'll eat each and every one of you! Yes! Even you! 'Literal Person!" he pointed at the person who takes everything too literal and the person shrank down in fright. "Muwahaha! Take my wrath! I shall shower you!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other and wondered what in the world did that little mad man mean. Then, out of nowhere, Kuwabara blew a raspberry at them. "BLLLLTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"AH!!"  
  
"EWW!!"  
  
Kuwabara smiled in triumph. "HAH! As an added bonus, free gas!!" he scrunched up his face as he tries to conjure up all the energy he has in his rear end and readied his rear end for the upcoming outburst. Everyone looked frightened. Some of them can't move in fear. Even Kurama and Yusuke stared at the 'Hiei' try to ready himself to fart.  
  
Kurama, being the smart person, said, "We have to save all the people! We are the Spirit Detectives! We shall not let the demon unleash his demonic garbage unto them!" he looked around for possible solutions but it was already too late. Kuwabara is ready. It seems that Kuwabara has forgotten about being a hero. All he wanted was to embarrass Hiei in front of everyone.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yusuke yelled in slow motion. "Kuuuwaabaaaraaa, dooooooon't!"  
  
---------  
  
Where is Hiei?  
  
(In the middle of the road, doing his gorilla thing) ROARRRRRRR!!!!  
  
--------- Kurama had to do something. Yusuke wasn't any help. He looked around and saw the person Kuwabara addressed earlier. He smirked. "You!" he said, pointing at the Literal Person.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You shall be a hero!" Kurama said as he grabbed and positioned him in front of Kuwabara's rear end.  
  
"W-what do I do?" said the Literal Person.  
  
"Just wait, he's gonna blow!!" Kurama screamed. He opened the Literal Person's jaw and made him bite Kuwabara's butt and swallow his demonic garbage.  
  
"Gllshhdhfsadifdsahf-"  
  
"............................. *blink blink*."  
  
"W-wha? What happened to the big explosion?" Kuwabara asked himself. He looked back and saw the Literal Person bite his exploding rear end. "HUH?!"  
  
The Literal Person swallowed the gas the demon has unleashed. He managed to stand up, only to fall down. @_@  
  
The crowd exploded in cheers. Kurama carried him and said to the people, "I present you, our HERO!" (And he did that Lion King thing ^^)  
  
The crowed exploded in cheers and rejoiced.  
  
---------  
  
"Young man? Are you alright?"  
  
'Yusuke' snarled at them.  
  
". X_X."  
  
............................................  
  
A/N: YAY! Done. Sorry if it was disgusting. I couldn't think of another thing to do. Oh, and sorry if this isn't like what I told you the next chapter would be. It has something like it, doesn't it? Well more of it will come on chapter 5! =) Keep reading! And review! ^_^ 


End file.
